Like We're Going To Die Young
by I've always been a runner
Summary: Lucas meets Brooke while at the club with Peyton. Things heat up from there.


**Like We're Going To Die Young**

 **Summary: Lucas meets Brooke while at the club with Peyton. Things heat up from there.**

 _"I live for sex._

 _I celebrate it, and relish the electricity of it, with every fiber of my being._

 _I can see no better reason for being alive."_  
 **― Fiona Thrust, Naked and Sexual**

* * *

Lucas was in the back of the club, watching his girlfriend Peyton introduce the band. They had been dating for a few weeks now and things were great…but a little stale. It wasn't Peyton's fault. She was a great girlfriend. She just wasn't—

"Hey, Broody," a raspy voice whispered in his ear, and he felt a warm, soft body press against him from behind, "You don't look like you're having fun,"

Tan arms wrapped around his waist, and Lucas glanced over his shoulder finding himself face to face with a beautiful brunette with hazel eyes.

"Um…I'm here with someone," Lucas said, quickly, gesturing with his head towards the blonde on stage.

The girl kinked an eyebrow and her lips curled into a smirk.

"Oh, what a shame," she murmured, making no move to let him go, "Well, while you're here in my arms…"

She trailed off, letting her hands roam his body, and Lucas held his breath.

"I'm Brooke, by the way," she added, her hands fiddling with his belt and Lucas grabbed her hands to stop her.

"Lucas," he said, and Brooke linked their fingers together.

"Well, Lucas, what do you say we get out of here?" she pressed more fully against him and Lucas trembled.

"I told you—" Lucas tried, and Brooke tugged her hands back.

"Ah, I see. You're one of those good guys, right?" Brooke sighed, turning away from him, "Your loss,"

She turned away from him, and Lucas's eyes trailed across her body, from the red tube top to the tight jean skirt. He licked his lips, glancing at his girlfriend on stage one last time, before quickly following Brooke.

"Brooke!" he called, catching up with her and she gave him a knowing look.

"Changed your mind, huh?"

Lucas opened his mouth to say something, but Brooke covered his mouth with hers, drowning out the words with her tongue. Lucas stood there for a moment, stunned, then he melted into it, desperate for more. His face was pink, and he was breathing hard when Brooke ended the kiss.

"No talking," she said, breathlessly as she pulled away, "Let's make the most of tonight,"

Lucas nodded, before pressing Brooke against the wall of the bar, not caring about the people around them. He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed her, pouring everything into it.

This was what he wanted.

This was what he needed.

This was what had been missing.

Brooke's hands were on his belt again, but Lucas didn't stop her this time. Instead, he let his free hand slip under Brooke's shirt, feeling the heated skin there. Brooke moaned in his mouth, her hand brushing the hardness in his pants, and Lucas ground against her. Brooke used her hands to lift herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist so he could feel her hot core through the fabric of his jeans.

"Fuck," Brooke whispered, harshly, and Lucas's eyes darkened, "Touch me,"

Lucas pulled his hand free from her shirt, rubbing her leg, letting his hand go under her skirt. She wasn't wearing panties.

"God," he groaned, as fingering her and Brooke's head tilted back, moans spilling out.

Lucas kissed her neck as his fingers moved faster, and he could feel her nails digging into his shoulders.

"Holy fuck, Luke," she cried, and he felt her tighten around his fingers as she came, "Fuck me,"

Lucas held Brooke's legs up, keeping her pressed against him, while her hands pulled off his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Her hand wrapped around his cock and her mouth closed over his, ready and wanting. Lucas groaned, his moving as he pumped into her hand.

"I want…" he licked his lips, "Can I…?"

Brooke smirked, letting go of his cock and pulling a condom out of her bra. Lucas hadn't even thought of that, but all the blood had traveled from his brain to another part of his body that was throbbing and begging to be touched. Brooke apparently heard the cries of his cock, because she pumped it a few times before slipping the condom on to it.

Lucas rolled his hips against Brooke, making her cry out.

"You want this?" he asked, with another roll of his hips and Brooke groaned in response, her hips moving to.

"Fuck me…" she hissed, before kissing his throat, and Lucas clutched her legs tight enough to leave a mark, "Now!"

Lucas adjusted himself before he thrust hard, and she gasped loudly as his aching cock pierced her, settling inside of her. Lucas did not give her time to adjust as he fucked her. His hands slid up her legs until he was cupping her ass and Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck, cursing in his ear.

"Fuck…Luke…Don't…Stop!" she bit his ear, "Need... it…God!"

"I can't believe how good it feels to be inside you," Lucas moaned, slamming into her, "So fucking good!"

Lucas started kissing and sucking her neck, wanting to leave a mark. Brooke trembled, whimpering as she came around his cock and Lucas thrust into her harder.

He heard people whispering around his and knew that they had an audience, but he did not care enough to stop. He did not think he would be able to if he tried. Faster and faster he went.

"Lucas!" Brooke cried out, and Lucas pounded her.

"Fuck, you're perfect! So…ugh…good!" Lucas growled as Brooke's legs shook.

"You can't do that in here!" someone, probably security, said from behind him and Lucas buried his face in Brooke's neck, hips not slowing down for a second.

"Please, please don't stop!" Brooked moaned, rotating her hips more and more, moving with him so he could slam his cock deeper into her soaked pussy. "Oh, god, don't stop!"

"Not…gonna…stop," Lucas promised, "Can't…"

They move in unison, both moaning, and cursing, and begging until Lucas finally spills his seed into the condom. Even then, they don't move away from each other. Lucas stared at Brooke and she stared back at him, their bodies still connected.

"That was something, huh?" Brooke asked, and Lucas smirked.

"More than something," Lucas said, feeling his cock twitch and knew that in a few minutes he'd probably be ready to go again, "We should…"

"Yeah," Brooke untangled her legs from around his waist and let go of his neck, "This was fun."

She pressed her hand against Lucas's chest until he moved back, so she could fix her clothes. Lucas did the same.

"We should do this again," Lucas said before he could stop himself and Brooke cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought you were here with someone," she smirked, and Lucas shrugged, hands slipping into his pocket.

"I won't be tomorrow," Lucas said, casually slipping his hands in the pockets of his jeans, and Brooke giggled.

"Buy me dinner?" she asked, and Lucas nodded, "I like Italian food,"

"Italian food," Lucas nodded, pulling out his phone, "Can I get your number?"

"Nope," Brooke tilted her head, "Be creative,"

Brooke brought her hand up to cup his face.

"If you want me, you'll find me," she pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss and pulled away when he tried to deepen it, "I'll give you a hint though…my last name begins with a D,"

"You two need to leave," The security guard they had been ignoring said, and Lucas groaned.

"Sure thing," Brooke purred, holding out her arm, "Are you going to show me the way?"

"Y-yes," he cleared his throat, "Come along, ma'am,"

Brooke winked at Lucas as the security guard took her arm before they disappeared into the crowd. Lucas looked around at the people who were staring at him with varying expressions. He made his way past them, hoping to catch up with Brooke outside, but barely a second later he ran into his girlfriend.

"There you are!" she said with a smile, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Lucas nodded.

"It was…" he paused thinking of a certain brunette, "…life changing,"


End file.
